


Freak Like Me

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: Exploration of the self [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bigender Otabek, Multi, Trans Characters, nonbinary leo, trans JJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: This was posted on the 15th for JJ's birthday, so enjoy this short oneshot about JJ’s experience before his first pride and before his latest.Ft: So many headcanons thanks to a friend and a few of my own, including trans!JJ





	Freak Like Me

“Leo, Otabek! Where the hell is my binder?”

There was a quiet thump behind JJ and he turned, only to be hit in the face with a piece of fabric. Lifting it up, he was greeted with Leo giving him a sheepish smile. They rubbed the back of their neck awkwardly as Otabek cackled in the hallway behind them.

“Ah. Thank you for that. I shall remind myself not to leave it in your room again because you have remarkable aim.”

A moment passed before they burst out in rowdy laughter, probably to the annoyance of the neighbours. He wipes a tear from his eye before pulling off his t-shirt, slipping the binder over his head and adjusting it.

“Tucked up at the back again.”

“Always happens.”

He untucks at as the duo wave and close the door behind them. Picking up a shirt he’s laid out earlier, he slips into it, buttoning it up and checking his reflection in the mirror.

“Right… eight hours maximum. Surely we won’t be out that long? We’ll watch the parade, go around a little, get food and go back home.”

Grabbing a sports bra, he threw it into the bag sat on his chair and zipped it up. He slung it over his shoulder and opened his door, jogging down the hall to the kitchen. With a groan, he shouldered it onto the side and began gathering the food he’d stuck in the fridge the night before.

“Pastel blue or purple?”

“Purple!”

“Purple!”

There’s a giggle behind him and he turned, Otabek standing there with their hip cocked to one side to show the flow of their skirt. Leo whistles as they step out of their room, patting Otabek’s shoulder on the way past.

“Looking gorgeous Beka. Pronouns?”

“She/her please.”

“Got it!”

He pushes the lunchboxes down the side, one for each of them. The drinks follow, each being placed in one of their bags.

“Food and drink?”

“Check!”

“Sports bra JJ?”

“Got it!”

“Flags?”

“Uh… no?”

It take a moment for him to remember where the hell he’d put his flags the night before and runs into the living room, pulling out the draw in the cabinet behind the door. Pulling them out, he unfolded them and wrapped them around his shoulders. Knotting them in place like a cape, he bursts back through the kitchen door and strikes his trademark pose.

“IT’S JJ STYLE!”

Quiet.

Then…

“Oh my god that is awesome.”

Otabek grabbed her own flags from her bag, knotting them in the same manner before repeating it on Leo, much to their confusion. He yanked out his phone and pulled them into a hug, snapping a quick selfie before uploading it to Instagram.

_Pride with the skaters!_

_#pride #we’realltranshere #we’requeerandwe’rehere_

\---

Nervously, he jigs from foot to foot as Isabella tried calming him down with whispered words and gentle kisses. She readjusted her pan flag before pulling him into a tight hug, nuzzling against his cheek.

“Listen darling, they’re coming okay? They’re on their way, all of them are. They’d text you if s-”

“JJ, BELLA! YOOOO!”

Guang-Hong and Leo ran over, flags fluttering out behind them. Yuuri and Victor followed, Otabek and Yuri trailing behind them as he gestured wildly about something.

“Phichit and Seung are on their way, the rest are going to meet us there.”

JJ laughs, reaching out to pull Leo and Otabek into the hug, the others following. He sighs in relief as he feels the familiar crinkle of his friend’s flags under his fingers. They pull back with giggles as people trip over each other, stepping on feet and accidentally jabbing each other in the ribs as they wobbled around.

“Let me guess, JJ forgot his flag again when you were getting ready?”

“How’d you know?”

Otabek muffled their giggles, flashing a blue bracelet his way. He/him pronouns then.

“Well, our first pride was certainly interesting and the result was these capes. He left his flags in our apartment living room and went to get them whilst Leo and I packed our bags. The next thing we knew, JJ burst through the door with the flags as a cape yelling his iconic phrase.”

A moment passes before they burst out laughing again, clutching onto each other for support. Although he could be overwhelming at times, especially when nervous, he’d managed to find himself a group of friends who accepted him for who he was and helped him when he couldn’t help himself. Reaching up under his shirt, he unrolled the hem of his binder, smiling at the mirror of his first pride. He was surrounded by similarities; Otabek wearing the same skirt, Leo the same bracelet and the three of them wearing the same flags as they had back then in (perhaps his favourite photo) the Instagram post they’d shared.

“Here come Phichit and Seung!”

Phichit waves, dragging Seung behind him who was nervously tugging at the zip on his jacket. Unlike the rest of them, he didn’t have seem to have a flag anywhere.

_Is Seung actually straight?_

_No, he can’t be. No one straight skates in a rainbow costume like that._

“Hey all! It’s been awhile since I attended pride in the states, and I have to say it’s as extravagant as I remember.”

“Glad you could make it though.”

“Airlines eh? Can never get the times right. Anyway, we ready to go find the others?”

“N-not yet.”

Everyone turned to face Seung who withdrew a little before straightening up and unzipping his jacket, slipping out of it and tying it around his waist.

“Tada!”

A flag unfurls from his shoulders dramatically, in such a way that could only be planned or a once in a lifetime occurrence that just happens. He briefly registers that the flag was familiar before his attention was drawn back to the t-shirt.

**Nobody knows I’m trans**

Oh.

_Oh._

This was his coming out and that was the trans flag settled around his shoulders, fluttering in the gentle breeze.

“That shirt is amazing, where did you get it from?”

“Online, and thank you. I blame my coach for persuading me to get it.”

They gather around, all congratulating him or offering help if needed, much to his delight and relief, evident on his face.

“Selfie?”

“Selfie!”

Pulling out his phone, they all swarm to fit in, Yuuri boosting Victor onto his back whilst Seung jumped into the other’s arms, stretching across to show off his shirt. He crouched in front of them, Bella leaning on his shoulder and pressing her lips to his cheek.

“Say pride!"

“PRIDE!”

_#pride #surprisewe’retrans #queerandhere #acceptance_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, headcanon time! I forgot to include these on tumblr, so I'll add them here.
> 
> JJ: Trans ftm  
> Leo: Nonbinary  
> Otabek: Bigender   
> Yuri: Trans ftm  
> Yuuri: Genderfluid  
> Victor: Nonbinary  
> Guang-Hong: Fluid/never settled on a label  
> Phichit: Trans ftm  
> Seung: Trans ftm


End file.
